Unpredictable
by shadowcat07
Summary: Ever wanted to know what will happen in your life? Why things happen? It's called Fate. It is said that our destiny is written from before our existence, and can not be changed. Or it can? BunnymundxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Well, first of all I wanted to say that English is not my first language so I'm sorry if the grammar is wrong, please let me know if this happen._

_For a better idea of Rhan dress: art/rhan-s-dress-design-344601888?ga_submit=10%3A1356395989_

_Well I think that's all. So...go on with the story(:_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I was running as fast as I could, but my forces were running low. I had to find a way to escape, I had to put Noah safe. He's my younger brother, of only 11 years, with no knowledge of how to survive alone in the woods.

But that was my job. Protecting him, while he learned so, when he grew up could do it alone.

Apparently, I was not doing a good job, we were supposed to go to hunt fast to avoid predators, but there we were, running for our lives to god knows where.

What would my mother say about this?

I don't even wanted to think about it. Maybe she was right. Maybe I shouldn't have brought Noah, but I convinced her that he was capable enough to join me to his first hunt.

But I was wrong, if I had known that a giant grizzly bear would come out of nowhere, for no reason that hunt us and devour us, just as we do with small, helpless animals.

Sometimes life is very contradictory, one day you hunt and the other you're hunted. But I wasn't going to give up, he would get out of here safely, or at least I would ensure that Noah would came out unharmed.

I was still running with Noah by the hand, thinking what could we do, when I realized that the density of the forest was coming to an end and we were approaching the mountains. In the distance I could see a long tunnel formed of rocks, we could escape out there.

"What are we going to do Haven? I'm scared" Noah said with tears in his eyes

"We are going to enter that cave and we'll miss the bear. Everything will be fine, I'll protect you. Not going to happen, I promise". I calmed him down with a slight smile.

I turned my head back in search of our pursuer, it was racing about 10 meters away, not too close, but not far enough to considered safe. I grabbed him harder and quickened our pace, we enter the tunnel and lost track of the bear, I didn't see it anymore, maybe we had lost it. I took the opportunity to stop, catch my breath and reassure Noah.

"Did you see? I told you everything would be alright" I hugged him tightly, gently stroking his head. His breathing sounded agitated, like mine, but he had stopped crying.

"I knew I could count on you, Haven"

"I told ya" I shook his hair a Little. "Come on, we gotta go before that silly bear appear again".

Damn, I spoke too soon.

A loud roar and fierce approaching steps were heard every second, I got up, took my spear, Noah, and started running again, trying to reach the exit. After a few meters, I could see it, but unfortunately for me the output was not what I expected. At the end of the tunnel was a waterfall, and there were only two ways to escape:** Jump to the waterfall or walk the shore close to the bottom, the thing is that it takes time and patience, which we don't have now.**

I didn't know what to do and the time was running, so without thinking, I said: "Go away walking for the shore".

"Are you nuts?"

"And you deaf? I told you to go walking for the shore, and don't come back here!". I pushed him towards the shore.

"What do you mean? Aren't you coming with me?" He asked terrified with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to distract the bear long enough for you to escape" I said with seriousness.

"And what about you?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Now go away, please. It's approaching".

"Be careful, Haven. I love you".

"More". I whispered. "Okay, Haven, you can do it. For Noah".

I walked back to the tunnel, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what was coming. I held my spear firmly against the creature that stood before me, my next goal, my next prey.

The beast stayed crouched, trying to analyze me, looking for a weakness to attack. I didn't stay back and did the same, hoping for him to make the first move.

"What are you waiting for?! Do it now!" I shouted to the animal, my patience was wearing thin.

The animal was very clever, he launched at me as if he expected me to tell him. At the time he raised his paw I managed to dodge it, then jumped behind him and buried my spear, which on contact with the skin was broken in two. The beast roared and turned to get me in front.

There was no escape, he would kill me and then to Noah.

I had to do something. And fast.

I wasn't going to let that beast outside after Noah, over my corpse.

It was now or never.

I looked around me for something that could help me, it was then that I saw. In one of the walls, there were some fragile rocks. Take the remainder of the spear and crashed it with all my strength on the rocks. Suddenly the walls began to crumble.

Perfect, if I didn't get out, that animal wouldn't either.

"Noah, I hope you'll forgive me" was the last thing I said before everything went black.

* * *

Darkness.

There was nothing but darkness, opened my eyes, more darkness, I didn't understand what was happening.

Was I dead? Where am I? Where's the bear? Where is Noah? Noah! Noah!Somebody help me! Please! I began to cry when suddenly I felt a light shining on my face.

I opened my eyes to find the source of that light, it came from a crack in the pile of rocks blocking the exit. Then the light became brighter, to the point where I couldn't see what happened. When I could see again I realized that I was out of the cave. In fact, I was on it.

I looked around me and saw that it was already dark and the light that shone was over the moon, it looked brighter than usual.

"What is it? How did I get here? I just want to return to my family. Someone tell me something".

_"Rhan"_, a voice called.

"Who is Rhan? Who is talking?"

_"Rhan will be your new name"_

"Why should I change my name? Who do you think you are? Give me back with my family now!" I cried without knowing with whom I was "talking".

_"Is not possible. From now, you'll be a guardian"._

"What are you talking about? What's that?"

_"A guardian is a being who is responsible for protecting something important, something valuable to be treasured. Only those who have what what it takes to accomplish this mission will be chosen. You were one"._

"Why me?" The voice ignored me.

_"You must take charge of one of the most important things in the world. Fate, of children, adults, animals, plants, all living being on this planet._

"Fate? Bu-but...What I have to do? How does it all work?" My head was spinning, everything was all very confusing.

_"Your duty is to protect the fate of every being, that is fulfilled as it must. The fate of the people should not be altered, and therefore you have to protect it._

"So...I won't see my family again", it was more a statement than a question.

_"No...Now you must transform"_

"Transfor...Wait, What?!" I said, feeling that I rose from the floor and covered with light. Everything in me was changing. My hair, once black, turned red and my blue eyes in yellow.

Also changed my clothes, my wolfskin dress, by a long white silk dress, with sleeves that attach by the wrist, crossed in front, feathers on the shoulders and a waist strap, everything gold, like the sandals, earrings and tiara. In my arms and legs seemed to appeared a kind of markings.

Then in my mind appeared many people, some were born, some die, others slept, I was watching the fate of all of them. Some were tragic, others happy, it made me think about things I would have to see, fates and people I should protect.

I didn't want that. That was not me. I could hardly recognize me, I wanted my life back, I didn't ask for any of this. My thoughts were interrupted by the strange voice: _"The transformation is complete. From now on you will be Rhan, the guardian of Fate"._

"No! Wait! Don't go!" I shouted between sobs while moonlight became increasingly tenuous. "Don't leave me here" I whispered before throwing myself to the floor and begin to cry.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and if you don't, __what can I do? _

_Happy Christmas to everybody and send reviews. Please :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

_I'm sorry about the delay, this week have been super crazy__but here's the new chapter. Hope you like it._

_I'll try to finish Chapter 3 in this week, now it's half-written. ¬_¬''_

_**Disclaimer:**__ The characters are not mine (I wish they were but...) only my OC's___

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rescue**

Much, much later...

There I was, watching the world, protecting. Doing my job, verify that each and every one of the fates are fulfilled in time and form. Sometimes it's a bit tiring, I can barely relax, but after so long you get used.

And to think at first I was upset with the man in the moon, for take me away from my family, my life. But at least I could take care of Noah as he grew and turned a great man.

I sighed and let fall, exhausted, on a fluffy cloud I call bed. You see, my home is made of clouds, is located in the sky. So I can watch people better, because the clouds always move. Or if necessary, I can teleport using my magic sphere, with it I can also watch any specific person.

Also I have a secret room, where are saved in the spheres with the fates from around the world. It is very important that the location of this room remains secret, otherwise, the spheres could fall into the wrong hands.

I decided to take a break and get some sleep, much work has overwhelmed me: "I hope sandman will give me a good dream" I whispered before closing my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

_I was in a beautiful meadow full of flowers of different shapes and colors, inspired a feeling of peace and harmony. I started going through it, leaving me trapped by the exquisite scent of flowers and grass, which gave tickle my bare feet. I came to a creek and I approached it, I saw in my reflection who I used to be before becoming a guardian, my old self._

_A feeling of nostalgia came to me, but it went quickly when I noted that a butterfly landed on my shoulder. I tried to take it with my finger, but flew off, so I started to follow it, I was about to catch it when I stumbled upon something that made me fall. I sat on the grass in search of the object with which he had encountered and to my surprise, had not encountered something but someone. In front of me was a small rabbit with huge green eyes, looking at me curiously._

_I took the little creature in my hands and stroked his soft fur, then I sat back to admire the shapes of clouds. The little one lay on my stomach to see the clouds with me. Some of them had odd shapes, a sword, a snowflake, a tooth, an egg and to the last a heart. I've never seen clouds like that._

_"Haven!" someone called me. Then I got up, the voice that called me was very similar to... "Haven!"_

_I turned around and in the distance I could see him. It was Noah, he was calling. I put the bunny in the grass and started running toward Noah, he was waiting with open arms. I was so happy at that moment, to see my brother after all this time, but something changed. Every step I took seemed to get further away from him, I could not reach him._

_"Haven!Haven!Don't leave me!" He shouted._

_"Don't worry, I'm coming"_

_"I'm scared! Help me!"_

_"Wait, I'm almost there" I was about to go with Noah when everything went black._

_I woke up. I wasn't in my house, it was dark, dreary, as if there were signs of life. I was chained to the wall, with no idea of what was happening. Until he appeared._

"Good to see you're awake, but after the nightmare I caused you, I couldn't expect less".

"Let me go, Pitchiner. I warn you" I threatened him

"Who said I was not going to let you go? Of course I'll let you go, in exchange for a little favor" he said darkly.

"Yes, as if I were going to make a favor to you. Also this is not the way to treat someone who you going to ask a favor".

"Aahh...That?" He pointed the chains that were holding me "are in case you would put aggressive and refuse to help me"

"What do you want?" I said with venom in my voice.

"Not much...I just want to change my fate..." he whispered in my ear.

"Impossible! You know the rules, the fate must not be altered".

"I knew you'd say that, so I guess I'll have to persuade you" he smiled mischievously.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town of Burgess, two friends enjoyed each other's company in a peaceful winter day.

Suddenly Bunnymund opened a hole in the ground and walked out of it with an important notice for Jack.

"What's up Bunny?"

"Don't know yet, North sent me for you, mate"

"Then you'll go?" Jamie asked

"Yes", Jack said sadly "but I promise you I will come to play with you later"

"All right. Bye"

"See ya"

Walking Frostbite, await us in the pole"-the pooka said opening a hole below Jack, who had no time to get away and fell straight to him, followed by Bunnymund.

* * *

"Ok, someone can tell me why all the fuss?" Jack asked totally irritated and trying to shake his clothes.

"But, what happened to you? Why are you all dirty?" Tooth asked.

'It's Kangaroo's guilt" Jack said, pointing to Bunny "he opened a hole beneath me, without even telling me".

"It's not my fault that the first thing that has been dropped off were your face. Also, I think you look a little better".

"Why don't you go to paint eggs, cottontail?"

"Don't mess with my eggs or else..." Sandy floated between them appearing on his head a judge mallet hitting a block sound.

"Gentlemen, Sandy is right. Behave, this is important", North said with his thick russian accent.

"Now what?" Bunnymund said crossing his arms and skeptical look.

"Is the man on the moon, he told us that Pitch has captured Rhan. We must go to rescue her, is in danger".

"Wait...Who is Rhan?" Jack asked confused.

"Rhan is the guardian of Fate, is responsible for the care and protection of fates around the world, including yours, Jack" Tooth said.

"And why I've never saw her?"

"Because she's usually always busy, her work never stops. So it is very rare to see her. Nobody here has seen her" Sandy appeared an arrow pointing to himself "Oh, it seems that at least one of us has seen her".

"Haha I see...and, How long she has being guardian?

"I do not know for sure, I just know she has time so. Almost the same as Pitch or the man in the moon."

"How are we going to find her? The entrance to Pitch's lair disappeared along with him".

"I don't know, but we'll find out".

* * *

"Ready to cooperate? Or do you need help?" Pitch said with a laugh maliciously. He had induced Rhan so many nightmares, who did not know what else to do. Every nightmare was worse than the last, but all had something in common...Noah appeared.

"Rhan, are only nightmares, none of that is true. Do not give up, he can't with you", I told myself trying to stay calm.

"Want to tell me once and for all where are the spheres, my patience is wearing thin".

"I don't know what you mean" I said trying to fool him.

"Don't try to play me! You know what I mean! The spheres...Tell me where they are!" He held me by the neck, getting closer to him.

"Never in the life, I rather die". I said, with my voice quivering.

"Excellent, didn't want come to this, but you leave me no choice. I'll have to do the hard way" he said cracking his knuckles.

"What will you do now?! Hit me? Create another nightmare? I'm not afraid of you.

"Hahahaha, you are so naive. Did you think that all I can do are nightmares? You have no idea of what I can do, but don't worry. Soon you will know. Know that there are far worse things that nightmares, so if you still preserved some strength in you...I suggest you to save it. Sweet dreams, Rhan".

* * *

"North, Have any idea where we're going?" Jack asked, intrigued. They had been flying for several hours in the sleigh and they had found nothing. He was beginning to worry.

"Trust me, I know they should be here. I feel it, in my belly.

"C'mon! Don't start again with your tummy, mate". Bunny said irritated

"Calm down, please. Don't lose your temper "Tooth said". -Sure that we'll find her soon.

"Soon?! Soon?! We have been flying for hours and haven't found a bloody trace of anything".

"It is true, though I hate to admit, cottontail is right".

Sandy leaned out, looking for some sign of Pitch or Rhan, when he saw a large hole in ground. But that was not all, besides the hole came out a sort of black mist. There must be where Pitch was hidden.

Sandy started moving, doing figures on his head to get attention from other guardians who were still arguing, mainly Bunny. He decided it was best to end the discussion and threw him a ball of sand, causing him to fall into a deep sleep.

"Sandy, why did you do that?" Tooth asked. He made a picture of Pitch and pointed down to the ground.

"Did you find it?" Jack. He just nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?, HIYAAA" North said, changing the direction of the sleigh to where Sandy said "Someone please wake up Bunny".

'With pleasure", Jack said throwing a thunderbolt with his staff.

"Crikey! What the heck is this? And my carrot cake?

"You were dreaming. Walking, we found Pitch's lair.

"At last, I thought I would die searching".

They got off the sleigh and entered the cave with Jack leading them, as he had been in the previous lair of Pitch and his staff lighting the way. Everyone was ready to strike at any moment, he could have been watching all this time and try to take them by surprise.

But it wasn't.

Apparently, Pitch was watching something on the wall, none knew exactly that it was due to the lack of light in the place. But as they approached realized it was not something, but someone.

"She must be Rhan" Tooth said "We have to help her. And fast".

"Shh, be quiet. Is going to listen..." North try to said, but was interrupted.

"Who? The boogeyman? Your futile attempt to sneak it never worked, I knew you were here". His voice was heard all over the place, but was not seen in anywhere.

"Why don't you get out of your hideout? Ahh, I forgot, is because y'are a wimp!" Bunny said

"Watch your words, rabbit" appeared behind him and applied a key, "I'm not the same anymore, my powers have increased, and I do not want to waste them on a dirty mutant rabbit".

Then others rushed toward him, trying to attack, but their efforts were in vain. Pitch was moving too quickly in the shadows, it was difficult to figure out where he was.

"We will take care of her", Tooth said pointing to herself and Bunny "You take care of Pitch".

"Understood", Jack said. Sandy nodded in approval.

Bunny and Tooth arrived as fast as they could to where Rhan was, she was unconscious. They tried to break the handcuffs that imprisoned her, but they couldn't. Then Tooth began to examine her, she was more beautiful than she had imagined, but seemed to have claw marks all over her body, that evil being must had torture her. But she was more surprised when she examined her eyes and realized that they were all black. Bunny also noticed that and said: "But what did you do, wretch?!".

"She didn't want to cooperate and my nightmares weren't enough for her, so... I showed her what a true world of shadows and fear is".

"You're the worst", Jack said.

"What about you? You think that being part of them you are more important, well you're not. You will always be a nobody". That was enough to upset Jack, who threw a thunderbolt against him, which he easily dodged.

But that didn't stop Jack and when he had the chance, hit him with his stick, making him off balance, allowing his fellow guards to attack. Bunny threw a Egg bomb, causing him to fly over the ground, but Sandy caught him with a lash and whipped on the floor, knocking him out.

With Pitch knocked they could release Rhan, Jack froze and broke the handcuffs, making the guardian collapsed unconscious. But Bunny caught her just before she hit the ground. He stood watching her a moment, admiring her beauty, in all his life as a guardian he had never seen her, but rumors said she was very beautiful. It seems that the rumors were true, despite the scratches Pitch caused and tear tracks from crying so much. And her hair looked too shiny and...

"Well? Are you done to observe or we can stay here forever?" Jack asked.

"What're you talkin' about?"

"I said, if you're done watching her like a carrot cake. Also, I think she's not your type", he said with a wink, causing the other guardians let out a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up snowflake. Now let's get out of here".

"Whatever you say, Captain Carrot".

"If I had my two paws free, I'd strangle you right now.

"Shut up you two" North said "are worse than a married couple. Hurry up, we have to take her to an infirmary".

"Where will we get an infirmary?" Tooth asked. Sandy did appear a bulb on his head and then a figure of North workshop.

"Very well thought out, Sandy. We will make a nursing in the Pole" North said. "Everyone to the sleigh".

And without further, they undertook the flight back to the workshop, all took their seats and Bunny, with Rhan still in his arms, began to admire her again. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, Sheila. I promise", he thought.

Meanwhile, Pitch regained consciousness and discovered that, unfortunately for him, the guards had taken Rhan.

But he don't got intimidated by that.

"You may have won this battle, guardians. But the war has just begun". He said, before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Well, there is chapter 2 (:

_Happy New Year! Hope all of your dreams made come true ;)_


	3. Chapter 3: Wide Awake

I know it's been a long time but... HERE I AM WITH A NEW CHAPTER! (CLAPS)

I had to come back to school ¬_¬''' and that means _"No time for writing" _but don't worry, I'll make my best to keep this story going

Hope you enjoyed the chapter (:

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wide Awake**

"No! Leave me alone!" I shouted. I was too scared, all those creatures were horrible. I was not going to stand it anymore.

"Look, I think she's waking up!" Was the first thing I heard. Her voice sounded like in shock and joy, who knows how long I had been unconscious.

"Hey, calm down. You're safe now" Someone with Australian accent said, a rabbit or kangaroo, I wasn't sure. But if I was sure of something, was that his voice made me feel in peace, protected. He took my hand between his paws and grasped it, it made me blush a little, but I hide it with my hair.

I sat in bed and what I saw was the last thing I expected to see, there was five figures in front of me, one of them was Sandy, but the others were complete strangers to me. Everyone was watching me with eyes wide open, Did I have something on my face? That would be very embarrassing.

So I just say: "What? Do I have something on my face?" Apparently, my comment made that everyone present lost a loud laugh, especially the man of the beard.

"We are glad to see you're feeling better already" he said still laughing, with a Russian accent.

"How long was I out?"

"About a week, Sheila" The rabbit or kangaroo said.

"Are you a rabbit or a kangaroo?" I asked confused. Big mistake.

"I'm the Easter Bunny, Bunny! Not a kangaroo!"

"Sorry, it's just that you're too big, I have never seen a rabbit like you" I said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I also thought he was a kangaroo", said a white-haired boy.

"Listen, I don't want to be rude but...Who are you?"

Excuse our manners, we are the Guardians of Childhood. He's North or Santa Claus is, he's E. Aster Bunnymund, he's Jack Frost, Sandy but I think you already know each other" he greeted me "and I'm Toothiana, but can you call me Tooth. Nice to meet you, Rhan".

"Wait, How do you know my name?"

"The man in the moon told us, also that Pitch had captured you. Speaking of which, what is it he wanted?" asked North.

It got me thinking for a moment, do I really should tell them? The knowledge of the existence of these spheres is too risky, but the Man in the Moon trust them...

"He...He wanted to change his fate..."All exclaimed.

"But...but that's not possible", Bunny said.

"That's what I said, even if I could I wouldn't do it. Each forges their own destiny with the choices you make and change it could affect not only the fate of that person but to the rest. So it must not be altered".

"How is it supposed you were going to change his fate?" North asked intrigued. Sandy made spheres appear in his hands. Everyone observed.

"Spheres?" Jack asked

"Yes, you'll see, all the fates are inside spheres. Each one contains the name of the person to whom it belongs, if you take it you can look the fate of that person. But it is very dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands, so no one must know the location of these spheres. Not even you".

"We understand", said Tooth. Sandy put his hand on mine as a sign of support.

"Thank you for everything. For rescuing me, for taking the trouble to take care of me, I thank you, really".

"There's nothing to be thankful for, it's our job" Bunnymund said putting his hand on my shoulder, making return the blush to my cheeks.

"Ahh...well...I..." "_But what on earth is wrong with me?! This is not good, you look like a complete fool"_ I thought. After beating myself mentally I recovered the speak: "I must go, I must return to my palace".

"But if you just wake up after a week, you can not leave",

"But I feel better, seriously".

"But not yet fully recover your strength, Pitch could kidnap you again", Jack said.

"And we don't let that happen" Bunnymund said.

"Please Rhan" Tooth said "We just want to make sure you're safe. Stay for today and tomorrow we'll take you home.

"Sounds tempting, but I told you I can't. I assure you that I'm well, and I must return, Madeleine and Sebastian should be worried about me.

"Who are they?" Jack asked, Sandy was a question mark over his head.

"Ahh...yeah, well...they...they are my family", I said. They have been part of my family for a long time. The man in the moon assigned them to help me, to accompany me, they make me feel like I'm not alone. Madeleine is like a mother to me, is affectionate, tolerant, friendly, also gives very good advice. Although their appearance might think that is my grandma.

Sebastian...he's like...like the older brother I never had. Overprotective, annoying, irritating, but I know that despite he love me and I love him.

"Family? How is that possible?" North asked.

"Well, actually they are not my family, but it's as if they were. They are my partners and helpers. Seriously I must return with them, should be dying of concern".

"Then, if you want I can take ya in one of my tunnels. We'll arrive in a few seconds" Bunny offered.

"I'd love to, but...I don't think the tunnels reach the place where I live"

"Where do you live?"

"In the clouds" all looked at me dumbfounded, they seemed to not believe me "I know it sounds strange, but my palace is there".

"In that case, we'll take on the sleigh". North offered "but first...you need some breakfast. Dingle!" He shouted. Then came a little elves waiting for the order of the big guy. "Bring her something to eat, but not cookies" he ordered. One of them nodded and went with others to who knows where.

Meanwhile, I got out of bed to wander around the place, but Bunnymund prevented me to.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Where do you think? A walk around this place, it looks huge" I said

"And it is" Jack said "I tried to bust in here for years, but never passed the yetis. If you want I can give you a tour", Jack offered

"Wow, really?" He nodded "Ok, let's go".

"Hey, stop right there snowflake" Bunnymund said "you can not take'er to "take a tour" 'cause if you don't remember well, she just woke up after a comma. She have to stay here.

"Relax, kangaroo. Nothing will happen to her, or what? Are you jealous?

"What did y'say?" He asked angrily. This could not be good.

"What you heard... You're jealous" said mockingly.

"That's not bloody true", he took a step towards Jack

"Really?...then tell me...What's that on your cheeks? Is it blushing?" He asked pointing to his cheeks.

Bunnymund shook his head "Rack off!"

"Fine...So what you say Rhan? Are we going to look at this place?" He held out his hand waiting for me to take it.

"Umm...I...well..." I didn't know what to do. On one hand, I really wanted to go to tour the workshop, but on the other hand, I appreciated the concern of Bunny. But Jack made a face sad when he saw that I doubted, then I sighed, defeated and took his hand. "All right, but make it quick".

"Aye, ma'am", we rise in air "don't worry Bunny I'll bring her before you can say "easter egg". Jack said.

That seemed to gloss over the tension in the air, then Bunnymund giggled, like Tooth, North and Sandy. Even I laughed at the joke of the white haired boy. It reminded me a bit of Sebastian, always trying to make jokes at the expense of Madeleine or mine.

* * *

Calmly we toured North workshop, from the kitchen to where yetis make toys. It's amazing how these creatures are able to create such wonderful things that children enjoy. Poor Jack, he had spent a long time trying to get here, but had not succeeded so far.

The elves are adorable, with their red hats running from one side to another, always seem to be hungry. Plus, they believe they make the toys.

Jack told me he could paint the toys as fast as a yeti. Of course I did not believe him, but he insisted it was true and also insinuated that even if he couldn't paint faster than yetis could paint faster than me.

I could not afford it.

I was about to accept when I remembered that we had already been a long time, we promised Bunny we would return quickly. I'd hate to see him worried and, like that was beginning to give me hunger.

Jack also had something that made me suspect that he was doing it on purpose, so I decided to put a stop to his game.

"I know what you're up to," I said pointing him with my finger

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play the innocent, I know what you're trying to do. You want to challenge me to follow your game and take longer to arrive" I said triumphantly.

"Bu-bu-but how did..."

"I knew?"

"Yes...ahhm...that, Can you read minds or something?"

"Something like that. In fact sometimes I can guess what someone will say or do, I say, I'm the fate after all".

"Wow, you're more..."

"smarter than you thought, well...yeah kinda"

After analyzing it, I realized that Jack reminded me, somehow, to my little brother Noah. Don't know why, perhaps because of his cheerful or innocence or maybe they both have blue eyes. All that made me somewhat nostalgic, I have never overcome completely the fact of leaving him alone. Jack seemed to notice it, because he stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, don't worry...By the way thanks for showing the workshop".

"It's nothing, we better return, the elves must have your breakfast already"

"All right".

I took his hand and started our way flight back to the "improvised infirmary", although I must say that I have the ability to fly on my own preferred that Jack take me, I needed to save my strength if Pitch decide to appear again.

We landed smoothly and I discovered that, indeed, the elves had brought my breakfast and were not cookies but pancakes with honey and butter. I sat on the bed ready to devour them without mercy, but I noticed that the others had no breakfast. That made me feel a little bad.

"Hey, want some?" I said, offering my food

"It's very kind of you", Tooth said "but we had breakfast before. Thank you".

"Don't worry, enjoy your food", the russian said. And boy did I enjoyed it, were the best pancakes I had eaten in life (not that I been tried a few before) but for the first time were not bad.

After finishing my breakfast, we started searching for my palace, it was a little difficult because there were too many clouds and without my scepter I couldn't communicate with Madeleine and Sebastian. I was beginning to worry, poor things, they must be distressed.

"Keep calm Rhany, we'll find it soon" Bunnymund said. I was a little surprised by the nickname, but I like it.

"Thanks, I know we will" I said, dedicating him a smile. North suddenly exclaimed: "Shostakovich!"

"What is it? Did you find it?" I asked

"No, it's only that I don't know why we not used one of these hours ago" he said drawing from his pocket a snow globe "it can get us where we ask, maybe if we ask to go to your castle, it could work!

"Great!" I shouted "Let's try it...To my palace" I threw the ball in front of the sleigh and in the blink of an eye we were landing at the palace gates.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked" I said

"Never underestimate the power of these things", North said

"I can't believe that all this is made of clouds, is amazing!" Jack said, who was touching one of the walls with his staff. Sandy laughed at the action of the winter spirit.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come in!" I led to the main lobby and to my luck, there were Madeleine and Sebastian, they looked worried and exhausted. I ran to them and hugged them.

"We were so worried, I feared that something bad had happened to you" Mady said.

"Yes, don't do that again never" Sebastian scolded me .

"Yeah right, as if I had wanted to be kidnapped" I rolled my eyes.

"Who are they?" He whispered. I had forgotten that others were there.

"Ah...yes, well they are the guardians. He is North, Tooth, Sandy, Jack and Bunnymund. They rescued me from Pitch".

"Oh, I remember" Madeleine said "the man in the moon said he would ask them to help us".

"So...You told the man in the moon?"

"Yes, my child. We couldn't leave the castle without protection and we are not strong enough to confront that villain, so we resorted to the man in the moon.

"I'm grateful, if it wasn't for them...I don't know what would have happened to me", I turned to my new friends, the Guardians.

"I thank you for all you did for me, I don't know how to pay you"

"Don't mention it, the important thing is you're safe" Tooth said.

"All right, it's time for us to go", North said heading the others to the sleigh "Get well".

"Yes, I will. See you soon".The sleigh began to rise and get away "I hope we meet again!"

"_I hope so_", thought certain bunny with Australian accent.

* * *

Well, that's all for today U_U

Hope you like it and let reviews :D

See ya later!


	4. Author's Note

**Well I know I've been away from here a long time, but I swear I can not stand school, I'm sick of it and don't say of the damned projects (¬_¬'), I'll update the entire chapter later, but meanwhile I brought you a small preview of what will happen**

**Muahahahaha :D**

**By the way the chapter title sucks, maybe I should change it**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A day with the guardians**

Two weeks had passed since the rescue of the Guardians, everything was back to take it's normal course, or so it seemed.

High up in the sky, a guardian exercised its work protecting people's fate. Although she could not interfere, she tried to tip people to make good decisions that don't affect in a harmful way their fates, but some were simply impossible.

I'm talking about me, Rhan.

Right now all I wanted was to go visit some of my new friends "The Guardians". After everything that happened, I felt I had to see them, needed it. Not that the company of Madeleine and Sebastian weren't enough but it would be good to see other faces from time to time.

_"But I can not just leave the palace, and the others can't do all the work while I'm there having fun"_, I thought.

Or maybe not.

It was at that moment that I had a great idea. I got up from my seat and walked to my room, I stopped to get in front of my full length mirror and I saw in him.

After concentrating I held my scepter tight and idealized what I wanted to do, in front of me appeared a figure exactly like me, except for the eyes, that had no pupils and seemed empty and lifeless.

_"Not bad for the first time I do"_, I thought.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan**

**What will happen next? I do not know because I have not written it haha xD**  
**P.S. I apologize for taking so long**


End file.
